Mi preciado castigo
by Nati-D.L
Summary: Despues de multiples faltas por parte de Castiel no le quedaba otra mas que ayudar al delegado pero... Summary completo dentro.
1. Sinopsis

_**Titulo:**__ Mi Preciado Castigo_

_**Pareja:**__ CastielxNathaniel_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de ChinoMiko yo solo los tomo prestados para esta historia._

**_Advertencia:_**_ MmM ninguna._

* * *

Despues de multiples faltas por parte de Castiel, la directora se ve obligada a imponerle un castigo el cual es ayudar al Delegado en sus labores.

Durante ese proceso Castiel conocera mas a fondo la vida de Nathaniel la cual no es precisamente la que el se imagina, jamas podria imaginar lo distinta que era su vida a lo que el pensaba, mediante ello tambien ira desarrollando sentimientos hacia el.


	2. Como comenzo todo

_**Titulo:** Mi Preciado Castigo_

_**Pareja:** CastielxNathaniel_

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de ChinoMiko yo solo los tomo prestados para esta historia._

**_Advertencia:_**_ MmM ninguna._

* * *

- ¡Castiel esto ya ha sido el colmo! - la voz de la directora retumbo por toda la oficina - tus multiples ausencias, llegadas tardias y demas faltas han sobrepasado el limite, no me queda otra opcion mas que... expulsarte.

Mis ojos se abrieron de sobremanera debido a la sorpresa, ella no podia estar hablando enserio ¿o si?.

-¿Esta hablando enserio?.

-Me temo que si Castiel, no puedo seguir permitiendo que hagas las cosas a tu antojo, y que no haya consecuencias, lo siento - De acuerdo una cosa era que no me gustaran las clases y que me las saltara constantemente, pero eso no queria decir que queria ser expulsado.

-¿No hay alguna otra forma de solucionarlo? - pregunte, realmente no queria ser expulsado, la directora parecio meditarlo un momento.

-Si no eres expulsado... entonces te asignare alguna tarea que debes realizar - dijo despues de varios minutos - pero no quiero tener ninguna queja sobre ti Castiel, una sola y estas expulsado ¿aceptas? - no quedaba de otra, ademas ¿un castigo? Eso lo podia tolerar.

-Bien - dije - y... ¿Cual sera el castigo?.

-Bien dejame... - pero antes de que terminase de hablar, la puerta se abrio y tras ella aparecio el Delegado lamesuelas de Nathaniel.

-Oh!... Nathaniel ¿Necesitas algo? - pregunto la directora yo solo rode los ojos, me fastidiaba su presencia en este momento no necesitaba que el se enterara de esto aunque de seguro ya lo sabia, daba igual.

-No, solo vine a dejar estos papeles - dijo dejandolos sobre la mesa.

- Oh de acuerdo... por cierto ¿ya estan listos los permisos de la excursion?.

- No - contesto el pasando una mano por su cabello en señal de frustracion - No he tenido tiempo, ultimamente el trabajo se me ha ido acumulando pero le aseguro que se los tendre listos lo mas pronto posible - cuando el dijo aquello la directora parecio tener una idea pues empezo a sonreir de manera extraña y nos miro intercaladamente.

- ¿Nathaniel de casualidad no te vendria bien un poco de ayuda? - pregunto al rubio, y yo ya sabia a donde queria llegar, ¡maldicion!.

- A decir verdad... si, un poco de ayuda no estaria mal ¿porque lo pregunta? - el estaba genuinamente confundido.

- Bien de ser asi... Castiel - dijo dirigiendose a mi - a partir de mañana ayudaras a Nathaniel en sus labores, ese sera tu castigo.

-¿¡Que!? - grito Nathaniel, yo solo pude lamentarme y maldecir mentalmente.

-De acuerdo - dije de mala gana, ella sonrio y Nathaniel aun seguia sorprendido por la situacion.

-¿Tienes algun problema Nathaniel? - pregunto la directora, el nego, despues de eso sali de su oficina para marcharme, llegue al estacionamiento, subi a mi moto y despues de colocarme el casco me fui para mi casa a descansar, mañana seria un largo dia.

* * *

**Bien espero les guste, subire la continuacion lo mas pronto que pueda.**

**Si les gusto apreciaria mucho que dejaran un review.**

**Les agradesco que lo hayan leido, hasta pronto.**


	3. Nuestro primer dia juntos

_**Bueno ^_^ volvi con el segundo capitulo espero les guste.**_

_**Por cierto un pequeño detalle, habra unos pequeño cambios en la historia es decir no sera 100% apegado a la historia, bueno creo que se entiende a lo que me refiero, tambien habra mucho o un poco (no lo se aun) de OoC.**_

_**Bien eso es todo nos venmos abajo⇩**_

* * *

La mañana siguiente fue un cambio radical de rutina, normalmente me levantaria a las 7:30 para ir al instituto, pero en esta ocasion tuve que despertar hora y media antes para estar listo y llegar a la misma hora que el Delegado, pues sabia bien lo pesadito que se ponia con el tema de los horarios y no queria que fuera a quejarse con la directora.

Sali de casa, subi a la moto y me encamine al instituto, entre y cuando llegue a la sala de delegados, Nathaniel ya estaba ahi.

En cuanto escucho la puerta levanto la vista de los papeles que tenia entre las manos y me miro entre sorprendido y confundido.

-¿Que estas haciendo aqui y a esta hora? - pregunto, ¿realmente se le habia olvidado? O era solo que no creia que yo me lo tomara enserio.

-Se supone que te tengo que ayudar ¿no? ¿o creiste que se me olvidaria? - el no dijo nada pero como dicen el que calla otorga, aun asi no tenia ganas de empezar a pelear con el, aun era muy temprano y mi cerebro aun no despertaba del todo - ¿Bien en que te ayudo? - el se giro nuevamente a mirarme y se quedo en silencion un rato.

-Empieza por firmar esto, luego tienes que ir a clase ya casi es la hora de entrada - dijo pasandome una hoja, la tome y lei solo para darme cuenta que era uno de mis justificantes de ausencia.

-Yo no firmare eso - señale el papel, una cosa era ceder y aceptar ayudar al rubio como castigo por todo lo que he hecho, pero no les dare el gusto de hacer todo lo que ellos dicen.

-Castiel por favor no empieces, es una simple firma , solo hazlo ¿quieres? - parecia agotado y eso era algo extraño, normalmente a esta hora siempre discutimos ya sea porque yo llegue tarde o por que me salto clases, pero el siempre es como decirlo... exasperante con sus insultos, sus regaños, etc. -¿Vas a firmarlo?.

- Ya te lo dije, no lo voy a firmar - me dirigi hacia la puerta, al menos asistiria a clases, como lo habia dicho.

-Bien haz lo que te de la gana Castiel, pero te dejare en claro una sola cosa, yo no solapare ninguna de tus faltas, y sabes que no firmar el justificante es una falta - me iba a dar la vuelta, a insultarlo y firmar el maldito papel, pero en el preciso instante en que lo iba a hacer un estudiante entro y comenzo a hacerle nose que preguntas al delegado asi que solo sali de ahi de muy mal humor, el imbecil le diria a la directora eso era seguro y despues ¡Ash! ¡Maldita sea!.

Llegue a la clase del profesor Ferres justo antes que el entrara, tome asiento en mi lugar el cual era hacia el fondo, luego me prepare para fingir que prestaba atencion.

Cuando al fin sono el timbre de receso sali dispuesto a ir a comer algo, estaba a punto de morir de hambre y aburrimiento.

Me dirigia al patio trasero justo cuando escuche a la directora quien me estaba hablando.

-¡Castiel! - bien ahora si, juro que me vengare de ese maldito boca suelta del delegado que no tiene nada mejor que hacer que andar contandole a la direc... - Te felicito - esperen ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Felicitarme!? ¿¡A mi!? ¿¡Porque!?.

-¿Porque?.

-Oh! Nathaniel me ha dicho que has llegado temprano a ayudarle y ademas has estado presente en la clase de historia, me alegro que cumplas con tu palabra, bueno adios - bien no me vengaria del lamesuelas... por ahora.

Segui nuevamente mi camino hacia afuera, todavia tenia varias clases que aguantar aparte de tener que quedarne mas tiempo para ayudar. Ya lo dije, seria un largo dia...

Cuando dieron las tres de la tarde, suspire aliviado de saber que ya no tendria que soportar las clases y a los profesores con sus estupidos parloteos, recogi mis cosas y sali rumbo a la sala de delegados, todavia tenia que ayudar al idiota de Nathaniel.

Llegue a la sala y el estaba recostado sobre su escritorio, entre lentamente, me acerque a el solo para darme cuenta de que estaba...¿dormido?.

Solte una estruendosa risa, realmente era gracioso, en primera porque nunca hubiera imaginado que el recto delegado se durmiera cuando tenia labores que realizar y, en segunda por que babeaba cuando dormia, su escritorio estaba completamente babeado, al oir mi risa se levanto rapidamente me miro primero asustado y luego molesto.

-¿Que se supone que haces aqui, y de que te ries? - señale su escritorio babeado, su rostro enrojecio y la limpio con una toalla desechable.

-Ya te lo dije antes, he venido a ayudarte... debo hacerlo.

- ¿De verdad vas a ayudarme? - pregunto serio, ¿tan dificil era creer que yo estaba dispuesto a ayudarle?, asenti solo porque no le daria el placer de oirme decir aquello.

- Bien, lo creere... por ahora.

-¿Que es lo que tengo que hacer? - pregunte ya para acabar con el silencio que se habia formado.

- Organiza estos - me paso una pila de papeles - son los permisos para la excursion, primero por los que si van y por los que no, luego por salones y por ultimo por orden alfabetico... y trata de hacerlo lo mas rapido que puedas debo entregarlos mañana, por favor.- pidio, yo los tome y empece a hacerlo, realmente no era demasiado dificil pero eran muchos por lo que llevaba tiempo, cuando termine gire a ver el reloj y ya estaban por ser las cinco de la tarde.

- ¿Ya estan listos? - pregunto Nathaniel, parecia nervioso pero no sabia porque.

-Si ya... pero aun faltan los de los del primer año no estaban en esa pila.

-¿Los del priner año? ¿Uhm?... ¡Oh no, lo olvide! Los permisos estan en el salon de arriba se supone que iria a buscarlos - mientras el se hacia su estupido reclamo a si mismo, me levante y fui hacia la puerta cuando iba a salir su voz me detuvo.

-¿Que haces?.

-Ire a buscar los dichosos permisos, ¿no decias que tenias que entregarlos mañana?.

-N-no te preocupes, ya es tarde y hay que irnos - dijo pero yo lo ignore.

Subi las escaleras y llegue al piso de arriba si no mal recordaba el salon de los de primero era el ultimo del pasillo, entre y no vi los papeles por ningun lado, asi que me dirigi al escritorio del salon y los busque en las gavetas, di con ellos al abrir la tercera gaveta por suerte ya estaban ordenados y solo restaba llevarlos abajo.

Volvi a la sala de delegados, y encontre a Nathaniel muy nervioso caminando de un lado a otro por la habitacion y murmurando cosas que no llegaba a entender, giro su cabeza y al verme se detuvo.

-Aqui estan tus papeles - dije bajandolos sobre la mesa.

-Bien, bien solo dejalos ahi mañana se los entregare a la directora. - dijo y tomo sus cosas dispuesto a salir yo hice lo mismo, cerro la sala de delegados y comenzo a caminar muy apresurado volviendo a murmurar cosas inentendibles.

-¡Ey tu! - le grite pues estaba a una considerable dustancia de mi - ¿se puede saber que te pasa? - ya me estaba fastidiando su extraña actitud.

- ¡Que no ves la hora ya es muy tarde tengo que estar en mi casa a mas tardar a las 6:30 p.m, son las 5:50 y tardo por lo menos media hora y eso es si voy corriendo! - pero, que... ¿de esa manera lo controlaban? Pero ¿no era exagerado que lo hicieran? Aunque yo no lo podia entender bien, mis padres practicamente no estaban y vivia solo, podia hacer lo que quisiese pero ¿que era lo peor que podrian hacerle? ¿regañarlo?.

-Sigueme - le ordene y el se quedo parado en su lugar aun sin moverse.

-No tengo tiempo de tus estupideces Castiel.

-Solo ven ¿quieres? - volvi a caminar y esta vez si me siguio, llegamos afuera en donde estaba estacionada mi motocicleta me coloque uno de los cascos y le pase el otro. Me vio confundido.

-¿Y esto para que? - pregunto.

-Evitan accidentes - dije sin mas.

-Ya lo se idiota, pero ¿para que me lo das?.

-Pontelo y subete te llevare hasta tu casa - me vio realmente extrañado, dudo un par de segundos y se lo coloco subiendose detras de mi en la moto donde ya antes me habia subido.

-¿Porque estas haciendo esto? - pregunto mientras arrancaba, me trague gran parte de mi orgullo antes de contestar.

-Porque te lo debo despues de que no me hayas ido a acusar con la directora y le dijeras todo eso sobre mi ¿bien?... Ahora callate antes de que me arrepienta.

No dijo nada mas despues de eso, se agarro de mi cintura y nos fuimos.

Luego de unos diez minutos de estar condicuciendo me dijo que parara y lo hice.

-¿Que sucede? Aun no llegamos - dije pero no dijo nada en cambio se bajo y me paso el casco que llevaba.

-Mis padres no pueden verme llegar en una moto si lo hacen... - temblo casi imperceptiblemente y suspiro - Gracias por hacer esto por mi Castiel, de verdad no sabes lo agradecido que estoy...

-Ya deja las mariconadas y vete que se te hara tarde - no queria que siguiera hablando asi, sus palabras habian hecho que me sintiera bien, como si hubiera estado necesitando que alguien me agradeciera algo y no solo que se la pasaran diciendome que era un bueno para nada, un desastre, una pesadilla.

-De nuevo gracias - se fue diciendome aquello, cuando ya se habia alejado bastante, coloque el casco en su lugar y volvi a arrancar para irme casa.

Despues de otra media hora, llegue a casa, Demonio estaba dormido, supuse que aun no habia comido, asi que le coloque su comida y un poco de agua, para que no molestara luego, me fui a mi cuarto y me tire en la cama, habia sido un dia realmente cansado no tenia ganas para nada mas que no fuera dormir, me quite la chaqueta mis zapatos y luego de colocar la alarma para las 6:00 a.m me dormi.

* * *

_**Bien hasta aqui el capitulo lo seguire en la brevedad posible.**_

_**¿Les gusto? dejen un review.**_

_**¿No les gusto? Dejen un review**_

_**¿Criticas? Dejen un review**_

_**¿Algo que decir? dejen un review.**_

_**Me despido, besitos =* a todo el que lea.**_


End file.
